Git vs Git
by phantom-stranger
Summary: Right, about the rating. It isn't there yet but will be. I suck at Summaries so please read! ::puppy eyes::
1. Returning is so annoying

A/N: ::peeps out from under her stone:: Right then, this is an attempt at writing. I don't have Word currently as my computer has decided to wage war against me for some unknown reason. Reviews are more than welcome. The usual applies, characters are not mine except for my own.

"Hey Potty, I heard there were dementors coming back to Hogwarts this year. Sure you should be going back?" said Malfoy as he strutted through the train, the first years and lower classmen shying away from Crabbe and Goyle. The vein in Harry's forehead ticked. "Don't Harry, it's not worth it," whispered Hermione as she and Ron attempted to drag him down to an empty car. "Oh look, his little mudblood pet's trying to take him away." Potter turned on Draco with his wand outstretched. "Shut up Malfoy!" he growled, his eyes flashing fiercely. "And I suppose you're going to make me?" sneered Draco, his own wand at the ready.   
  
"No, but I'm going to make you stop ickle Draco. Come on mow sweety, you need to find ou a car," said a voice from behind the group. The students surrounding the group snickered before scurrying away at a fierce look from a pair of green eyes beneath a hood. Draco turned on the woman who was leaning against the wall. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And I would have thought an outstanding PURE blood such as yourself would have more self-control and manners than that, but clearly I was wrong. Come on now dear, let's get to your car. Scoot." Draco's face paled at mention of pureblood. He put his wand away and sneered at the trio. "We'll take care of this later Potter!" With that, he and the goons left. The stranger left as well, passing by the three and going to the car farthest back.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Ron, gulping. "I don't know, but if she can do that to Draco then maybe we should watch out for her," said Hermione. Harry put his wand away. "Did you hear, Remus is coming back to teach."  
"He is?"  
"Yeah, he told me a couple weaks ago."  
"Great! Maybe this year we'll actually have a class."  
"Maybe." Harry walked by the other two to an empty car and took a seat, staring out the window. Hermione walked in, her brow furrowed. Ron tugged her shirt and motioned with his head to leave Harry alone. She closed the door and sighed, walking forward towards where the other prefects waited.  
  
Sehkmet walked into the car, closing the door and pulling down her hod, shaking out the glossy raven colored hair. "So tell me Remus, how long do you think it will be until the letters start flying in," she asked as she turned around. "I would say the day after the students see I'm back," answered the shabby looking professor. Sehkmet lounged back on the couch provided and watched Remus with unaturally bright green eyes with silver swirling in them. "What about you? How long do you figure it will be before Severus starts in after you?"   
  
"I'll give him until a little after the staff meeting."  
"Want me to come be your knight in shining armor?" Sehkmet chuckled under her breath. "That's quite alright. I'm rather sure I can handle him if worst comes to worst."  
"Indeed?"  
"I handled you didn't I?"  
"True, but I'm not as persistent."  
"No... not at all," she said sarcastically. "Was I really that bad?"  
"Yep."   
"It's because of your..." He ended the sentence with a cough when he recieved a sharp glare. "I never understood how you could do that with a hood up as well." Shekmet shrugged. "It's a gift," she said with a smirk. "You have some other nice gifts as well."   
"Why thank you!"  
"You're quite welcome."  
"You know, you're not a player, Remus. You try so hard sometimes, but..."  
"I know. I'm not like Sirius was."  
"I'm afraid I never had the pleasure of meeting him."  
"You should have, the two of you would have gotten along quite well." The door opened and Minerva stuck her head inside. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. Sehkmet scooted up and brought her foot closer. "Not at all," she said. The older woman walked in, taking a seat beside the younger woman.   
"I see you don't have your cane anymore," said Remus. "I still need it every now and then, but I'm slowly weening myself from it." Sehkmet nodded. "That's good. So what's happening with the sleeping and classroom arrangements?" Minerva rolled her eyes. "Everyone has to pair up. I ended up with Trewlawney." A mutual wince bewen the other two passengers along with a hissing sound of pain. "That sucks." Minerva raised a brow at her. "I wouldn't be talking. Albus put you with Severus." Remus and Minerva ducked waiting for the explosion. "WHAT?!?! I swear to the FUCKING gods that old man will pay," she growled, her eyes turning silver and fiercer than ever. "It can't be all bad. A few charms and-"  
"I'll 'a few charms' you Remus Lupin!"   
"Turn him into a frog."  
"Yeah, kiss him and he might become a prince!" Random heavy objects flew at the werewolf. A panther strutted in yawning. /What's this? Throwing things around and not inviting me?/ she said to Sehkmet with a yawn. The panther's bright green eyes focused on Minerva and what may have been the closest thing to a grin a cat could get passed over the panthers face. /Tell her/ "Why hello kitty! I promise, I'll try not to...play to roughly," translated Sehkmet. Minerva chose to ingnore the cat. /So you're stuck with ickle Sevvy kins eh?/ Sehkmet glared at the cat. A dog and serpent chose to come in at that time. What'sss going on?  
Lilith's being an ass again. "They're-"  
"New, I know. The Anubis hound is Fenriz and the cobra is Leviathan. The werewolf is Remus Lupin and this is Minerva McGonagall." Fenriz jumped up beside Remus, making a temporary connection. Try anything and I will hunt you down, said Fenriz growling with the silent threat. "What did he say?" asked Sehkmet. "Nothing important," said Remus, slightly shocked at the threat. 'What the hell did you say?' The anubis hound sat in the middle of the room between Sehkmet and Lupin. Nothing you need to worry about. The door opened once more allowing in a darkly cloaked figure.   
"Hello Severus," chirped Lupin. The three familiars instantly turned their heads and bared teeth, two growling one hissing. Lilith crouched, ready to pounce. 'It's alright, he won't do anything right now.' "Good evening. I was wondering if perhaps any of you planned to come to the staff car," he said, his voice displaying that he believed himself above them. Can I pleassse bite him? 'No one is getting bitten by you today.' "Well, I don't know about the other two in here, but I certainly hadn't planned on it," she said. He turned a black stare towards her, choosing to ignore her. /Let me ri-/ 'NO!' "I think I'll keep Professor Nija company," said Lupin. He as well was ignored. Minerva took her time standing. "Well, I've delivered what I had to say, and it's getting quite crowded in here."  
"And you are a house head, you should be there," added in Sehkmet. /Have fun kitty kitty/ said Lilith in a temporary connection. Minerva swung her head around, going slightly pale for a second before leaving. The door closed after her and the two humans and three familiars were left alone  
"Oh yes, I can't wait to get there," said Sehkmet dryly. "I'll trade you if you like," was the reply. "Who are you with?"   
"Sinistra."  
"Not like her?"  
"Not particularly, but even Severus would be better than listening to her ramble on about her days."  
"True, but then you would also have to put up with his mouth."  
"You may as well." Sehkmet's eyes flared up. "That was low Remus, really low."  
"Don't even tell me you haven't thought about it." /You know-/ 'Don't start' "He has a strange effect on you. When he walks into the room you get quieter and become...different...in some way. I don't know how to explain it." /I do/ "Lilith..." growled Sehkmet. "Let her speak." 'Not everything you know needs to be made public.' /Why?/ 'Because some things are private.' The panther flopped on the floor. /Fine./ Sehkmet let out a breath that she had held and spread back out on the couch. "Are you sure you don't want to switch?"  
"I don't know if Albus would let us. You know that old man." She flicked her wand and cleaned up her mess. The two sat in silence, staring out the window the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Your momma's so

A/N: I own nothing. The songs are from Monty Python, Lords of Acid and System of a Down.

Sehkmet stepped out of the car, immediately followed by Remus. Lilith and the other two had departped earlier and were most likely already in the forest. She caught a glance of Severus as he stormed off to the castle. She felt like following him for a moment before she realized Remus had been watching a bit more closely than was really neccesary. "You _are_ attracted to him aren't you?" he asked, a triumphant glee on his face. "Attracted to kill him," she answered. Lupin furrowed his brows. "You're playing a dangerous game with him Sehkmet," he said. She turned, raising one black brow at him. "You would know wouldn't you?" she asked before turning back around and walking away. She stopped at the entrance to exchange a few words with the headmaster.  
"Good to see you return Miss Nija," he said, a chuckle following. She looked at his eyes and saw them glowing with amusement. "What's so amusing headmaster?" she asked. Her eyes were turning silver. "Nothing," he said, seeing that she was becoming agitated. The amount of silver returned to it's usual amount. "Have they arrived yet?" she asked, darting glances around the corridor. "Yes."  
"How many?"  
"Four for the moment. More will be arriving later in the month."  
"Good. What was the trade off?"  
"You." Her eyes turned to silver fire. "What?!" she growled. "You were the one they wanted. I had no choice in the matter." Sehkmet's jaw was clenched. "Explain," she finally said, her tone more civil. "At the moment that isn't possible."  
"Don't EVEN try getting out of this one. Explain."  
"If you would take a look at the clock..." She glanced up, seeing the time. "You're not getting out of it," she finally said before storming off down the hall towards the doors that opened to the teachers table. She glanced down the table, gritting her teeth when she saw the only seat left was between Remus and Severus. A few explecitives escaped her mouth as in Egyptian before she sat down and cooled her temper so her eyes were their usual mix. "Professor," said the silky voice at her left. She turned to him, acknowledging him. "Professor," she replied. The first years walked in as Dumbledore sat himself in his chair. The sorting hat gave its short speech and the sorting began. She counted off the number. It was far fewer than when she had come.   
Albus stood, clearing his throat as he began speaking. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said. "As I'm sure a few of you have noticed, we have one new professor and a returning professor." He motioned for Remus to stand. "I'm sure you remember Professor Lupin." The professor took a bow and Snape snorted. "Our newest professor is a returning student which I'm sure some of you will remember." Sehkmet stood. "Professor Sehkmet Nija." At the name the room became quiet. "Your momma's so ugly even Crabbe and Goyle run from her," yelled someone at the Slytherin table. The whole table soon erupted into insults and a few of the others at other tables started in as well. Dumbledore had to shoot sparks for three minutes before the sound was hushed. "Yes, I can see you remember her quite well," he said, motioning to the still snickering Slytherin table. "I, want to fuck a dog in the ass!" yelled a seventh year Slytherin. The table erupted again. Snape lared at them until they were quiet.  
"The Forest and third floor are strictly forbidden to everyone. We also have guests that will be staying with us." The lights dimmed and a faint chill fell on the room as four shadowy figures swiftly made their way to the front of the room. Everyone had their eyes trained on the four figures. Lilith chose to walk in followed by Fenriz and Leviathan. /What's going on?/ she asked, taking a seat beside the professor. Snape glanced down at the panther and a silent snarl crossed his face. 'Shadow Stalkers are being introduced,' she said. "From left to right they are Beherit Rayen, Daemon Blood Rose, Raelin Ashana and Daeva Stars Blood." The four pale figures looked over the entire room, stopping at a few places and moving on. "They will be staying throughout the year and may take you out of class. I expect you to treat them with courtesy. If you do anything out of line to them Miss Ashana will be dealing out the punishment. I will not be interfering for anyone." The lights soon brightened and the chill was gone. "Now, one last announcement. There will be a dance following supper. With that, let the feast begin." Albus clapped his hand and food and drink appeared at all the tables. Sehkmet's plate appeared and held mainly fruits with curried lamb and rice. "And to think, I would have thought you ate more meat than that," said Remus. Sehkmet coughed down a laugh. "I do, just not when you're around." His face blushed and Sehkmet felt a pair of cold eyes on her back. She turned, meeting the dead black eyes with her own. She raised an inquisitive brow. "Yes?" she asked. "As amusing as it is to watch and listen to the pair of you banter one another, it is rather annoying when one is trying to eat. Tell me, are you a couple now? It seems an odd combination the two of you, but then again you were always one to do things differently." Sehkmet grinned at him and patted his cheek before he could move. "Are you jealous?" she asked, her eyes bright and shining. His face turned darker. She could feel Remus tense behind her. She raised her brow. Severus stood, leaving the room.  
"Starting already Sehkmet?" asked Minerva. "Yep." Remus shook his head and sighed. "Just think what will happen tonight. You play a dangerous game with him. Just be careful you don't end up as the mouse." As the words ended Sehkmet turned her head to where a pair of icy blue-gray eyes watched her. "He's mad about what you did to him on the train still. Better watch it he doesn't go and tell daddy dear about you," said Remus. "I'm not worried about Lucius. I've faced him down before and can do it again," she said. She finished her dinner and took a piece of sliced apple. She sniffed it. "What is this?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "It's an apple. It's fruit." She popped it in her mouth, tasting the sweetness. She swallowed and took a whole one, eating it quickly. She picked up a cherry, eating that as well. /I think taste testing should be coming to a stand still just in case something doesn't mix so well/ Sehkmet looked down at the panther and shook her head. All the tables moved to the sides as the floor was cleared for the dance. She noticed Minerva standing guard at a bowl. She wandered over and was handed a glass. Taking a drink she nearly gagged. "Gods this stuff is horrible!" she said. "You think you could do better?" asked Minerva, her back straightening. /Three guesses who made the punch/ "I do!"   
"Then go ahead!" Sehkmet took out her wand, flicking it at the bowl, completely cleaning it and adding fruit punch then her own brew of some clear liquid. /You aren't adding your alcohol are you?/ 'Of course I am.' /You know what's going to happen don't you?/ 'Of course, everyone's going to be totally wasted.' /And if that happens.../ 'The students get to have fun.' /Oh gods/ Sehkmet sent the bottle back to her rooms and took a glass of the punch, tasting it to make sure there was only a hint of the alcohol in it. "Taste," she commanded, handing over the glass. Minerva took it, glaring daggers. Her eyes widened and she spluttered. "Damn that's strong!"   
"It better be, it's my own brew."  
"From now on you make the punch." Sehkmet nodded in acceptance. She walked off onto the floor where the students were all dancing. "Oy Seh-Professor, care to dance?" yelled a seventh year Slytherin. She grinned. "Sure," she answered, taking his hand and swinging both of them around the room. A circle formed where the two were dancing as everyone looked on. The Slytherin boy was looking slightly ill. He broke away and ran for the restroom. Sehkmet laughed and produced her wand, silencing the music that had been playing. The sound of someone reading the weather began. Everyone was confused as the reader began complaining. The headmaster laughed aloud as the music began and the speaker began saying random names of "trees". Everyone was still confused.  
_"We'd sing, sing, sing!  
I'm a lumberjack and I'm ok! I sleep all night and I work all day!"  
"He's a lumberjack and he's ok. He sleeps all night and he works all day."_  
The crowd began miling around, following the lead of their newest professor. They were soon all dancing about and laughing. The headmaster even got into it, swinging Minerva about. The music switched to something else that sounded techno. Nearly all the Slytherin's recognized the song. They began singing along with the music. Dumbledore turned the song off, but it contuinued as everyone else knowing the song sang along.  
_"I wanna see you're pussy show it to me  
Show me you're pussy show it to me."  
_Someone walked over to McGonagall and busted out laughing before retreating back into the crowd. Sehkmet saw Hermione turning a pale color. She grinned at the girl and headed to the outer ring. "Oy, Miverva. Do you turn into a tiger when you're ready to eat?" she asked, laughing as the woman turned red with anger and embarassment. Sehkmet laughed with glee and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Severus glaring down at her. "Don't be that way. I'm sure I could think of something for you if you would like." She flicked her wand and Chop Suey! began playing.   
_"Trust in my self riteous suicide  
I cry when when anges deserve to die!"_ she sang. He walked away, a path cleared in front of him. Remus glided over. "You're in for it," he said. "Oh well." She walked back out into the crowd noticing that Malfoy was gving Hermione trouble.   
"Mr. Malfoy!" she said loudly, drawing attention. He paled again. "Do I really have to tell you to leave people alone? Do you want to see what would be the result if you don't start leaving Miss Granger and her friends in peace?" He swallowed, "No," he answered. He sent a glare towards the girl before stalking away to a small group. "Miss Granger," said Sehkmet as she passed something to the girl and walked away. Harry and Ron came over soon after, both looking slightly confused. "It was nothing," she said before excusing herself to the bathroom. Hermione closed the door to the stall and sat down. She opened the note and a small stone fell out. She picked it up and read on  
_Granger,  
Seeing as you have yet to perfect your animagi transformation, I expect you in my room after school tomorrow so we can take up where you left off when I was last here. It is a bloodstone that dropped out. Take care of it and learn what you can about it before even attempting to use it in any capacity. If I see it in class or discover you have used it before you knew everything you needed, I will take it and you will have a **VERY** stiff penalty, I assure you. Tell either of your friends and there will be trouble. Do you understand me? Good. Seeing as that is all I can say for the moment, good evening.  
  
Sehkmet Nija_  
  
The note burnt in her hands and became a small pile which soon disappeared. Hermione looked over the stone for a few minues. She heard a voice from above her which sounded like velvet covered steel. She looked up and saw Raelin above her. The Shadow Stalker jumped down in front of Hermione. "Remember what it is I say to you Miss Granger," she began, keeing the cinnamon eyes locked with her own hypnotizing dark grey ones. "Whatever may happen, Sehkmet Nija will be one of your greatest allies." With that the strange woman was gone. Hermione blinked. The words felt burnt into her mind. She stood and left the bathroom, going back into the Great Hall where she spent the rest of the night partying.   
  
"Explain Albus," said the icy voiceof Sehkmet. Albus sighed. She had refused to sit or take any kind of refreshment. 'Just as stubborn as Severus!' he thought. "You seem to be one of the only people in the world who has any potential at mastering their ways and reopening the portals," he finally said. "Are you sure that is such a wise idea, reopening the portals? The portals are the reason we have dementors," she said. "It's the only way we have to defeat Voldemort."  
"I thought that was supposed to be Potter."  
"It is, but we need help. Not every wizard or witch is able to learn how to defeat a dementor and no human can kill them."  
"Fine." She was feeling the buzz from the punck slowly infiltrating her mind again. "If you don't mind, I would like to get to my rooms before I become completely intoxicated again."   
"Of course. Good night, or rather, good morning, professor."  
"Morning," she said before leaving. Albus chuckled and shook his head as she left. She had was angry about the setting, but if all worked well, the castle would become more united. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Fawkes flew over, crooning. "All we have is hope," he said, stroking the phoenix.


End file.
